A pesar de todo
by Selene Taisho Higurashi
Summary: A pesar de que mi vida es una basura y he aprendido a vivir solo. A pesar de que mi orgullo no me permitió tenerte a mi lado. A pesar de que te he herido y humillado. A pesar de todo sigues aquí... Kagome es una nueva estudiante transferida del extranjero, en su primer día de clases ella tiene un encuentro accidental con Sesshomaru Taisho, un chico solitario y peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración**: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, escribo con fines meramente recreativos a todo el público interesado.

"_**Léeme los suspiros, las miradas, los silencios.**_

_**Léeme cuando sin querer te veo y sonrió.**_

_**Léeme el alma, léeme todo que esto que siento por ti, créeme… no es casualidad"**_

—_**Fer Dichter—**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo I: El diario

A modo de prólogo

Los pétalos de cerezos caían armoniosamente esa mañana durante la ceremonia de apertura de la academia Shikon, un nuevo año escolar y una nueva generación de alumnos ingresaba al centro de estudios. Dentro del auditorio el director cede la palabra al representante de los alumnos de tercer año, segundo año y primer año sucesivamente. El representante de tercer año se levanta, un joven alto de unos diecisiete años de cabellos largos y plateados, al estar al frente de la clase el público pierde el aliento ante esa penetrante mirada ambarina.

—Buenos Días, Taisho Sesshomaru—se presenta—este nuevo año…—el discurso era lo menos que importaba, los alumnos de segundo apartaban la mirada y los de tercero estaban cohibidos. Los de primer año empezaron a experimentar el 'Desprecio en una mirada' proveniente de aquel chico de cabellera plateada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Elitismo? La academia Shikon es una academia de las más prestigiosas en prefectura, no solo alberga alumnos de alta clase social, los hay de todo tipo; de ella han salido personalidades distinguidas y a ella han llegado __ahora__ personas importantes._

_Estoy muy satisfecho con quien soy, desde pequeño fui criado con lujos y sin ninguna dificultad. Me gusta hacer las cosas solo, nadie entiende mis pensamientos o sentimientos por eso desde pequeño he estado acostumbrado a estar solo. He sobrepasado las expectativas de mis padres y también las que los demás tienen sobre mí. Pero mi familia desciende de un linaje ininterrumpido de sangre youkai, tanto mi padre como mi madre, razón que me hacen poseer más fuerza, habilidad, destreza e inteligencia que una persona normal. A diferencia de mi medio hermano InuYasha. Nunca conocí a mi madre, murió en labor de parto; me crie con mi madrasta Izayoi quien al año de casarse con mi padre me dio un medio hermano, a pesar de que esa mujer me tomara cariño, no dejaba que su hijo jugara conmigo, por temor a que lo lastimara por no medir mi propia fuerza. Esa razón hizo que mi padre me reprendiera siempre, yo odio esa casa y esa familia, pero aun así, debo vivir ahí, porque mi madre así lo hubiese querido si viviera. _

_Cuando tenía solo diez años encontré entre las cosas del estudio el que fue el diario de mi madre antes de casarse con mi padre y desde entonces ha sido mi posesión más valiosa hasta que la conocí a ella… Kagome Higurashi._

Un joven de satinada cabellera plateada cierra cuidadosamente el viejo y grueso libro en el que estaba escribiendo hace tan solo un momento, estaba rodeado de oscuridad, la única fuente de luz era la pequeña lámpara de mesa que le acompañaba en su escritura, se levanta de su silla y coloca el libro en una gaveta bajo llave, y sale del amplio estudio-biblioteca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y bien, ¿qué les parece?

_**Se despide,**_

_**Selene Taisho Higurashi.**_


	2. Y Llegaste Tú

"_Cuando te vi me enamore y tu sonreíste porque lo sabías"_

—_William Shakespeare—_

Capítulo II: Y llegaste tú

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome caminaba apresurada hacia la parada de autobuses, hoy era su primer día de clases en la famosa academia Shikon, lo que menos quería era llegar tarde. Las clases oficialmente habían iniciado hace dos semanas, no estaba en sus planes entrar a estudiar en Tokio, el fallecimiento de su abuela paterna había obligado a su familia a regresar a su lugar de origen.

Una vez en salió del autobús se encontró con otro grave problema, la calle se bifurcaba y ella no sabía hacia dónde ir, tal vez debió haber aceptado que Souta la acompañara, en eso ve pasar a un chico de que llevaba el mismo uniforme de su instituto, definitivamente debía pedir ayuda.

—Eh, disculpa—el chico se detuvo y volteo a verla—soy nueva aquí, y vamos al mismo instituto…—se sentía agobiada por la mirada de aquel chico— ¿me ayudas?

Aquel joven de cabellera plateada y árticos ojos ámbar, se había dado media vuelta y ahora continuaba su camino. Ella suspiro resignada, esperaba que la ayudara o algo así; que se podía esperar de los japoneses, bueno su madre era japonesa al igual que su abuelo, pero su padre y abuela eran ingleses, y tal vez su japonés no era muy bueno… ¿lo hablaba raro?

— ¿No vas?—esa voz, el chico de cabellera plateada le había respondido, tal vez esperaba que ella lo siguiera y ella que pensó que era grosero.

—Ah, gracias—ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo—por cierto mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome.

—Taisho Sesshomaru—se presentó el ambarino.

—No hablas mucho…—él siguió con la vista hacia el frente. Era un poco grosero después de todo, llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos caminando y el no había dicho ni nada. "que antipático"-pensó. El chico se detuvo de repente, Kagome se dio cuenta que estaban en la entrada principal de la academia

—Puedes continuar sola—el chico se separó de su lado y se marchó.

—No sé dónde queda la oficina del director—le grito ella

Se giró para verla y una imprescindible sonrisa surco sus labios—Lo superaras— la joven azabache quedo completamente anonadada.

#####

Tal vez había sido muy obvio, esa mañana él se levantó con cierto presentimiento y por alguna razón no quiso que el auto lo dejara hasta la escuela, se bajó cerca de la parada de autobuses. El aire primaveral le recordaba las veces que había estado en Inglaterra con su abuelo, el padre de su madre; la única persona que le había mostrado el sentimiento de consanguinidad, ya que su propio padre lo había rezagado en su familia. Siempre estaba solo, y a él poco le importaba.

El encuentro con la chica azabache había despertado los retazos más oscuros de sus memorias olvidadas; recuerdos de lo que era la compañía de otra persona que había ahuyentado su soledad, aquel calor humano en una conversación tranquila y a veces sin sentido.

Como presidente de la sociedad de alumnos por tener el promedio más alto y también capitán del equipo de karate de su instituto, el joven ambarino tenía sobre sus hombros ciertas responsabilidades que cumplía sin ningún esfuerzo. Todos los días por las tardes iba a la biblioteca a estudiar, se sentaba junto a la ventana, en la última mesa de la biblioteca separada de las otras mesas por una estantería. Nadie iba a ese lugar. Le pertenecía únicamente a él.

#####

—Hoy se nos une un nuevo estudiante—la joven azabache estaba fuera—adelante señorita Higurashi.

—Buenos días, Higurashi Kagome me mude a Tokio por motivos familiares. —era la verdad, su abuela había fallecido. Ya lo había superado.

Todos en el salón se habían portado de lo más amable, a pesar de ser la chica nueva, el ser bonita y agradable le había ayudado. Al acabar las clases Kagome se sintió algo incomoda, se estaba preguntando porque ese chico se le hacía familiar, estaba segura de haberlo visto en alguna parte; una chica de cabellera castaña se le acerca muy amigablemente.

—Hola soy Asano Sango—le saluda estrechando su mano—espero nos llevemos bien este semestre escolar.

—Mucho gusto Asano-san, puedes llamarme Kagome—le respondió la azabache

—Y tú puedes llamarme Sango—ambas chicas habían congeniado perfectamente y habían quedado de comer juntas en el almuerzo.

Durante la hora del almuerzo Kagome estuvo buscando con la vista al chico ambarino de la mañana. Hasta que lo localizo en una de las mesas de la cafetería completamente solo. Se preguntaba si esperaba a alguien o simplemente le gustaba estar solo, el había sido un poco grosero esa mañana. Tal vez no valía la pena pensar en un antipático como Sesshomaru Taisho, pero su curiosidad por él era más fuerte.

—Así que ya lo viste…—Sango la miraba con una especie de terror y diversión—será mejor que no te acerques a él.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto desconcertada.

—Taisho Sesshomaru de la clase A de tercer año mejor conocido como "El demonio blanco", es el mejor alumno de su clase y jamás ha sido derrotado en nada. Ganador desde primer año de los concursos de karate y judo a nivel nacional y posee un promedio perfecto, su apariencia atrae miradas, pero si él te mira se te hiela la sangre… En pocas palabras PELIGRO.

—Ya veo…—dijo resignada la chica. —No entiendo porque esta tan solo…—susurro.

— ¿Dijiste algo Kagome?—Sango saludaba con la mano a unas chicas en otra mesa.

—Eh, bueno… ¿no hay un Taisho en nuestro salón?—intentó despistar a su nueva amiga.

—Te refieres a Taisho Inuyasha…—la castaña sonrió—Es su medio hermano.

— ¿Medio hermano? ¿No deberían estar juntos?—pregunto en voz alta.

—Taisho-senpai es muy **peligroso**—recalco. Se acercó al oído de la azabache—escuche que estuvo involucrado en la muerte de una niña y cuando entro a esta escuela estuvo envuelto en un accidente en el que casi mata a un alumno en la clase de judo.

— ¿C-cómo?—pregunto aterrorizada.

—No se sabe, un día de estos Taisho-kun le estaba reclamando algo y Taisho-senpai le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que le fracturo la nariz.

—…

Kagome no sabía que pensar del chico que solo esa mañana le había sonreído con amable cortesía, veía como todas las personas se apartaban a su paso, como nadie estorbaba su camino, eso incluía a los profesores, empezó a conocer a otros alumnos de su salón. Sango tenía un novio un tanto extraño llamado Satori Miroku, muy lindo a simple vista pero a veces le parecía que tenía pensamientos un tanto pervertidos. Otro chico que conoció fue a Ookami Koga, quien desde que la vio le declaro amor eterno ganándose una amiga/rival de nombre Naohara Ayame y también conoció al deslumbrante, despreocupado y popular galán de su salón Taisho InuYasha. Esos chicos se habían convertido rápidamente en sus nuevos amigos.

—Oye Kagome, ¿te vas a unir a algún club?—pregunto InuYasha durante el almuerzo, Sango y Miroku estaban frente a ellos hablando de otras cosas y Koga y Ayame discutían abiertamente sobre ellos mismos (bueno, Ayame le reclamaba a Koga su cariño hacia Kagome)

—Mmm, bueno aún no he investigado muy bien—dijo pensativa la chica. Era el mejor momento para platicar y tener un encuentro con el chico de cabellera plateada, su senpai. Quería volver a verlo, volver a "platicar" con él.

—Hay muchos clubes. Está el de voleibol, arquería, arte, drama, cocina judo… karate—Kagome noto que ese último había sido susurrado y de inmediato supo la razón: Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Taisho-kun, tu no hablas mucho de senpai—quiso iniciar una plática formal, pero Sesshomaru era un tema de conversación muy fuerte para InuYasha.

—Sesshomaru es alguien muy peligroso Kagome—le dijo seriamente—no te acerque a él.

—Todos dicen eso, pero no explican por qué…—al instante se guardó silencio en la mesa.

—La pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Sesshomaru?—InuYasha estaba algo inquieto, quería salir de ahí.

La pregunta floto en el aire ¿Por qué le interesa tanto un chico que no la determina? Alguien que la ignora y le evita. ¿Por qué?

—Eso pensé. No me gusta mucho hablar de él—Inuyasha termino su almuerzo y se levanto.

Se sintió muy mal por haberle provocado un momento incomodo a InuYasha, no pudo evitar saber mas de Sesshomaru, muy pronto iniciarían las evaluaciones preliminares así que hoy se quedaría a estudiar en la biblioteca, ella sola. No quería causar más problemas a sus nuevos amigos.

#####

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la biblioteca, traía consigo alrededor de seis libros y su bolso, tenía mucha tarea que hacer y tan poco tiempo que pensó que ya nada la iba a distraer, de pronto noto que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y que las mesas del final que estaban completamente aisladas por una estantería; estaban desiertas. No presto importancia a las miradas de angustia de los otros estudiantes; ella simplemente giro hacia la primera mesa que vio y coloco estrepitosamente los libros.

—Ufff—exhaló -"que pesados"- pensó.

—Acaso no sabes que debes guardar silencio en una biblioteca— y ahí estaba la persona por la que había estado preguntando en las últimas semanas.

—Disculpa, Taisho-senpai—murmuró apenada—prometo que no notaras mi presencia.

Se dio cuenta que era una sola mesa y que esta deba hacia la ventana, el ambiente era tranquilo y muy relajado para cualquier estudio. Tomo asiento y comenzó a leer y repasar las cosas más fáciles, después preguntaría por las más difíciles. Además ella entendía perfectamente el inglés, poco a poco los libros fueron cambiando de lugar, al igual que las hojas del cuaderno se fueron llenando.

De vez en cuando una mirada furtiva iba a parar al ambarino absorto en un solucionario de ejercicios, Kagome se decía que de alguna forma ese era un cómodo momento en un cómodo silencio en un cómodo lugar. Lo suyo no eran las matemáticas y esas eran las clases que debía repasar si quería obtener un buen puntaje, un ejercicio la tenía mareada, busco y rebusco en los libros algún ejercicio similar o algo que ayudara.

—No entiendo nada—mascullo derrotada.

Ve que el joven ambarino se levanta de su asiento y recoge sus cosas ¡ya se iba! Ahora iba a estar sola con ese tonto ejercicio, que desastre, agarro su cabeza en señal de frustración.

—Lo estás haciendo mal… —Sesshomaru estaba junto a ella viendo el desarrollo del ejercicio—debiste aplicar integración por parte, así te quedaría una integral de tabla y una por funciones trigonométricas.

La chica vio el ejercicio y la explicación del Taisho le había dado una luz, en ese momento empezó a resolverlo rápidamente, siendo de vez en cuando atormentada por la fija mirada de su senpai.

—Vuelves a confundirte, en este paso solo debes hacer una sustitución, eso te simplificara las cosas—Sesshomaru estaba decidido a ayudar a Kagome.

—Ah, ya entendí—dijo emocionada al finaliza el ejercicio—gracias Taisho senpai.

El chico tomo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, Kagome se quedó otro rato estudiando matemáticas. Él ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.

#####

Era una hermosa tarde en las afueras de la tienda de batidos congelados de fruta. El sitio perfecto para que dos amigos se reúnan a platicar y hacer nuevos planes, entre ellos nuevas conquistas. Miroku e Inuyasha tenían días de estar debatiéndose algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—pregunto el chico de mirada azul oscuro.

—No lo sé, ella de verdad me gusta—reflexiono un momento—ella de verdad me encanta.

—Bueno amigo—dio un sorbo a su bebida congelada—ha pasado solo un semestre desde que Kikyo se fue.

—Ya lo sé Miroku—gruño el joven platinado—pero Kagome de verdad me atrae.

— ¿Te atrae o te recuerda a Kikyo?—Miroku era alguien muy sagaz en estos casos y comprendía la situación de su amigo.

—Ambas cosas—el platinado siguió comiendo su copa de helado—pero de algo estoy seguro Miroku…

—No me dejes en suspenso Inuyasha—reprendió su amigo.

—Ya lo he decidido—vio fijamente los ojos de su amigo—Ella será mía.

—Debo recordarte que Sango la ha proclamado su mejor amiga y si le haces daño—un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo—Sanguito nos golpeara a ambos.

Ambos chicos temblaron de miedo al recordar lo difícil que podía llegar a ser toparse con una Sango Asano completamente furiosa. Inuyasha estaba decidido a conquistar a Kagome, pero le seguía estorbando el hecho de que preguntara por su hermano. ¿Por qué demonios Kagome preguntaría por él? ¿De dónde lo conocía? Nunca los había visto platicar o estar juntos, ¿Era mera curiosidad?

#####

Durante las semanas previas a los exámenes tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru coincidieron en múltiples ocasiones en la biblioteca, ambos estudiaban juntos y al final el joven ambarino terminaba ayudando a la chica azabache con sus problemas de cálculo.

—Es increíble como he progresado en esta materia—exclamo en voz baja la chica—todo gracias a ti, Taisho senpai.

—Recuerda regresar tus libros—le espeto el ambarino.

—No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo… —le dedico una brillante sonrisa—después de todo somos senpai y kohai.

—No te hagas ilusiones —el chico recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca. Kagome estaba muy triste ya que después de semanas de estar estudiando juntos, él seguía siendo indiferente con ella. Al bajar su vista ve unos papeles en el suelo. Eran unos horarios de exámenes y listados de temarios de cada clase. "Estos documentos deben ser importantes para Taisho senpai". Guardo rápidamente sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir al ambarino. No lo encontró, en cambio se topó con Miroku, seguramente él sabía dónde vivía ya que era el mejor amigo de InuYasha.

—Oye Miroku—grito. El chico de brillantes ojos azul oscuro se acerco a ella—sabes donde vive Taisho…

—Sí, sí. Sé dónde vive—Miroku pensó que Kagome buscaba a Inuyasha, últimamente almorzaban juntos y platicaban más seguido, además de que estaban en el mismo salón —te indicare donde es y luego tu podrás llegar sola.

—Espera ¿no me llevaras?...—aun no le había dicho que iba a buscar a Sesshomaru.

—Debo esperar a Sango, pero mi chofer te llevara gustoso—Miroku la llevo hasta el auto y lo último que vio Kagome fue la mano ondeante del pelinegro en señal de despedida.

—"Toda tuya InuYasha… justo en la boca del lobo" pensó el pervertido chico sonriendo solito.

#####

El chofer dejo a Kagome en la entrada de una enorme mansión, una estructura antigua que al parecer había sido constantemente remodelada pero aun conservaba su estilo tradicional.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?—uno de los leones de adorno de la entrada funcionada como intercomunicador.

—Estoy buscando a Taisho senpai… Sesshomaru-san—corrigió al momento.

El intercomunicador pasó unos momentos en silencio.

— ¿Quién le busca y para qué?

—Soy Higurashi Kagome, vengo a entregarle unos documentos que ha dejado olvidados.

—Espere señorita—La chica de ojos zafiros aguardo unos minutos hasta que de pronto las puertas fueron abiertas revelando al ambarino que ella esperaba.

—Taisho senpai, yo solo vine a dejarte estos documentos que dejaste olvidados—le extendió las hojas de papel, el ambarino las examino un momento.

—No los deje olvidados, los bote—mascullo.

Kagome se sintió la chica más estúpida del mundo. "Claro Kagome, si estaban en el suelo eran basura, alguien tan ordenado como él no dejaría esto por mera casualidad" se reprendió.

— ¿No vas a pasar?—Sesshomaru estaba unos metro delante de ella, la chica corrió para alcanzarlo. Otra vez se había perdido en ella misma.

—Tu casa es muy bonita—alago la azabache. El siguió andando.

Entraron a la sala de recepción, luego pasaron a otra sala de estar y luego a otro salón más amplio, Sesshomaru seguía caminando y ella iba detrás de él. Noto que las personas del servicio le quedaban viendo con asombro, subió escaleras tras escalera hasta llegar a una puerta blanca.

—Mi habitación—murmuró—siéntete cómoda.

La habitación del ambarino era todo lujo, el estilo tradicional pululaba con el occidental. La recorrió rápidamente, baño, sala de estar, sala de juegos y una biblioteca con estudio privada. Otra puerta daba hacia una enorme cama que estaba al final, el color era de lo más acorde a su personalidad, beige y verde oscuro, incluso su cama parecía de ensueño, amplia con ventanales traseros que revelaban el jardín.

— ¡Wow!, tu habitación es muy bonita—exclamo.

—Eres la primera chica que traigo aquí—respondió y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Uno por haber hablado de más y otra por no saber cómo responder a esa afirmación.

Kagome escucho el sonido del agua corre, había venido en mal momento, su senpai iba a tomar un baño. De pronto una planta telefónica empezó a sonar. Sesshomaru contesto.

— ¿Que sucede Jaken?—el joven se notaba molesto.

—_Sesshomaru-sama, el joven amo InuYasha se dirige a su habitación, al parecer alguien del servicio le informo de la chica._

— ¡Maldición Jaken! Haz algo bien—mascullo.

—_Discúlpeme Sesshomaru-sama, encontrare al responsable y lo llevare ante usted._

—Retrásalo lo suficiente, no quiero que sepa que está aquí.

—_Hai._

Kagome había escuchado perfectamente la conversación, no entendía cuál era el problema de que InuYasha supiera que ella estaba ahí.

—Taisho senpai…—no término de hablar, el ambarino la halaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta, al momento que se escuchaba como había una discusión fuera de la habitación—Es Inuyasha…

—Cállate—él estaba tras de ella aferrándola a su cuerpo inmovilizándola y su otra mano tapaba su boca. La chica intento hablar—Si gritas no dudare en violarte.

Se quedó un momento quieta, dudando si ese era el chico que había conocido hace unas semanas, noto que poco a poco su agarre se aflojaba.

—Necesito que cooperes—ella solo asintió, la discusión de afuera ahora se oía dentro de la habitación, vio como rápidamente Sesshomaru se iba desvistiendo hasta quedar en bóxer, aparto la vista-"Que dem… Taisho senpai planea violarme de verdad"- se sintió alzada en el aire y luego como caía al agua tibia llena de burbujas, rápidamente el ambarino escondió el bolso de la chica y el también se metió al agua y corrió la puerta semi-transparente de la ducha.

— ¡Oye Sesshomaru!—grito InuYasha abriendo de un portazo—sé que ella está aquí.

—Inuyasha, no te he dicho ya que no entres en esta habitación.

—Miroku me dijo que ella venía a verme—agudizo la vista, ya había revisado todos los salones en la habitación y no había rastro de ella, estaba seguro que Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de sus planes con Kagome.

—Ella vino a entregarme unos documentos y se fue—respondió desde el baño.

—Ya revise los videos de seguridad y también pregunte al personal. ¡Nadie la ha visto salir!—grito.

—No es de mi incumbencia que esa mocosa se haya perdido, le pedí a Jaken que le mostrara la salida. Ahora vete de aquí.

—Keh, como sea, descubriré la verdad—Inuyasha se fue iracundo y Jaken salió detrás de él.

—Puedes salir de mi bañera—Kagome tomo la ducha y se empezó a quitar el exceso de jabón ¿esa había sido una orden?—no tengo intenciones de verte, en el armario encontraras toallas, Jaken vendrá pronto él se llevara tu uniforme y lo limpiara por ti.

—No necesito niñera—respondió fríamente con la poca dignidad que le quedaba—me debes una explicación senpai…

Ella salió de la bañera y Sesshomaru le dedico una fría mirada. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

—Eres la presa de InuYasha…

— ¿Qué? No entiendo.

—Inuyasha y su amigo Miroku, cada inicio de año escogen una chica para hacerla su víctima, cuando la chica cae, termina el juego.

—…—estaba impresionada, sabía que InuYasha no era santo de su devoción, pero no creía que sus perversiones llegaran hasta ahí. Lo creía de Miroku pero no de InuYasha.

—Te vas a resfriar—una toalla cayó sobre su cabeza, el ambarino salía en bata del cuarto de baño. "nuevamente volé al mundo de Kagome" se regañó—te esperare en el estudio.

Se quitó su uniforme que ahora estaba completamente mojado, pensó que sería muy impropio de una chica si quedaba completamente desnuda en el cuarto de un chico así que opto por seguir usando su ropa interior aun húmeda. Salió en bata.

—Senpai…—Sesshomaru y Jaken estaban en el estudio cuando ella entro, Jaken se retiró inmediatamente.

—Puedes esperar un momento, Jaken traerá pronto tu uniforme, llama a tus padres y diles que llegaras tarde.

—Uhm… senpai… yo no tengo móvil…—el chico le enarco una ceja; como era posible que una chica de su edad no tuviera móvil.

— ¿Tienes convencional?—ella asintió— ¿Te lo sabes?—volvió a asentir—entonces marca.

Sesshomaru le extendió su móvil, un IPhone 5, ella lo tomo pero no sabía usarlo. "Que frustrante, alguien de mi edad sin haber usado nunca un táctil" se sintió tonta pero aun no quería marcar.

—Senpai… ¿si ya sabias que era la presa de Inuyasha, porque no me lo habías dicho?—traicionada, así se sentía.

—Si hubieras venido buscando a InuYasha no te hubiera defendido.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! —un chico de rizados y cortos cabellos negros irrumpía en la habitación —He traído la que ropa me pidió—se acercó hasta el ambarino y le hablo en confidencia— incluyendo la ropa interior…

—Anker…—estaba irritado, Anker lo sacaba de sus casillas—ella puede escucharte…

Kagome estaba completamente roja de pies a cabeza, ese tipo estaba pensando que ella y su senpai… ¡Noooo!

—Lo siento mucho señorita jeje—se acercó a ella—Tamilla Anker, para servirle.

—Higurashi Kagome.

Otro chico entra a la habitación parecido al anterior.

—Sesshomaru-sama, he traído los zapatos que pidió, así que son para una chica ¿eh?

—Huper…—definitivamente ambos era idiotas—ella está ahí.

—oops! Tamilla Huper. Para servirle

—Higurashi Kagome—así que ambos eran hermanos, el hecho de ser mellizos ya hablaba por si solo.

—Sera mejor que vayas a vestirte, puedes hacer la llamada cuando salgas—la chica asintió. Tomo la ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño. Un hermoso vestido de estampado azul eléctrico a cuadros de tirantes, ropa interior a su medida del mismo color y un par de zapatos bajos que combinaban con el vestido. Definitivamente iba a querer mucho a Anker y Huper. Se reunió con el Taisho en el estudio.

—Wow, ya sabía que tenía buen gusto—se vanaglorio Anker.

—Tamilla-san, gracias su elección ha sido correcta—agradeció la chica—lo lavare y regresare en cuanto pueda.

— ¿Tamilla-san? Tengo 25 años Tamilla-san es mi padre, llámeme Anker o solo An; no hay problema.

—Y a mí puedes llamarme solo Huper o Hu ya que soy el mellizo menor, no me llames Tamilla-san.

— ¡Oh! Entendido An y Hu.

—An, Hu. Ya váyanse—ordeno el ambarino.

—Adiós Kagome-chan, Sesshomaru-sama—se despidieron los mellizos pelinegros.

—Ellos son…

—Idiotas—completo Sesshomaru. —tienes una llamada que hacer.

Sesshomaru marco el número que Kagome le dicto, eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando la azabache llamo a su casa.

—_Buenas tarde, Residencia Higurashi._

— ¡Oh! Mama soy Kagome.

—_Hija, ¿Dónde estás? Tu abuelo, hermano y yo estamos preocupados._

—Mmm estoy en casa de mi senpai, vine a dejarle unos documentos y tuve un pequeño accidente. Voy a llegar algo tarde.

—_Mmm, entiendo. ¿Podrías decirme como se llama tu senpai?_

—uhm si, Taisho Sesshomaru.

— _¡Oh! ¿Me permites hablar con él?_

—Senpai—aparto un poco el teléfono—quiere hablar contigo.

Sesshomaru tomo el teléfono que la azabache le ofrecía un tanto desconfiado.

—Taisho al habla.

—_Hola soy la mama de Kagome, tú debes ser el hijo de Irasue ¿no?_

— ¿Cómo sabe de ella?

—_Solo digamos que es una conocida del pasado. Espero que hayas usado protección con mi hij_a.

—Errr, señora; no es lo que piensa—tenía el pequeño presentimiento que algo así iba a pasar.

—_Más te valía, a Irasue no le hubiera gustado que tratases así a una chica como Kagome._

—Usted… ¿Qué tan cercana era?

—_Lo suficiente como para arrancarte las orejas si le haces daño. Ahora pásame a Kagome._

—Como sea— el ambarino le dio el teléfono a la azabache, sintió que su pequeña esfera de tranquilidad estaba a punto de derrumbarse si se acercaba mucho a esa chica. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a la señora Higurashi.

Decidió salir del estudio y vio a Jaken entrar con el uniforme listo y empacado para la chica. El servicio de lavandería exprés era un éxito.

—Sesshomaru-sama. Mioga fue el que le mostro las cintas de seguridad al joven amo Inuyasha.

—Hablare con Mioga después, dile a Huper que prepare el auto.

—Hai. Por cierto el joven amo InuYasha se ha marchado.

—Siempre sale a esta hora.

Sesshomaru entro silenciosamente al estudio, para no asustar a la joven, pero el rumbo de la conversación lo dejo intrigado.

—Sí, lo sé—Kagome estaba hablando y revisando los estantes del estudio, pero un libro se le hizo familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro —Mamá, se parece mucho a tu diario…

Tiene el presentimiento de que alguien la está viendo y al girar se topa con Sesshomaru, en la puerta viéndola fijamente con su uniforme en la mano y una mirada de pocos amigos.

**.**

**.**

**Ta—Da**

Este sí que es un capitulo largo… bueno chicos espero que les guste mi nuevo fanfic, lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta! Por cierto me llevo mucho tiempo actualizar esta vez, en serio que no quería tardarme tanto no me maten porfis!

¡Dejen sus comentarios! Me ayudan a saber si puedo continuar…


	3. Entre la Distancia

"_**Desear no es querer. Se desea lo que se sabe que no dura. Se quiere lo que se sabe que es eterno."**_

—_**Rousseau—**_

Capitulo III: Entre la distancia

El sonido sordo de un teléfono estrellándose contra el piso fue lo único que se escuchó cuando Jaken entro a la habitación. El diario era ahora sostenido por su dueño y el uniforme por la chica azabache.

—El auto está listo Sesshomaru-sama—informo.

—Kagome… Huper te llevara donde desees, sigue a Jaken. —Sesshomaru no quería verla a la cara, sabía que ella estaba asustada por su reacción.

—Gracias senpai—murmuro apenas. La chica salió dejando solo al chico ambarino.

Miro el diario en sus manos y pensó en la última frase que escucho entre la azabache y su madre, tal vez la señora Higurashi tenía alguna relación con su madre después de todo. Recogió su teléfono dañado. Salió y busco su teléfono de planta.

—Anker, necesito que vengas inmediatamente.

—_Hai, Sesshomaru-sama… _

Espero a que Anker llegara a la habitación, se sentó en uno de los sofás, no podía arrancarse la cara de sorpresa y temor de Kagome. Él se había portado como el monstruo que era. Anker llego hasta donde él estaba.

—Sesshomaru-sama—como lo había visto tan concentrado no quería molestarlo.

—Mi teléfono—le enseño su móvil quebrado—necesito uno nuevo, toma mi tarjeta.

—No se preocupe, hare que copien todo en el nuevo teléfono y será tan practico como el anterior… ¿Hay algún modelo que quiera en particular?

—El que tengo me gusta…—el rostro de Kagome lo seguía atormentando, esa chica ni siquiera tenía un móvil. ¡Que tonta! —y también compra otro parecido.

— ¿O-otro? Este es de última generación no necesita dos…

—He dicho que compres otro, pero ese déjalo como esta.

— ¡Ohhh! Es para alguien maaass… será para Kagome-chan

—Anker…—una mirada asesina estaba sobre su persona— ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer?—dijo amenazante el ambarino.

—S-si… yo ya me iba…—el pelinegro estaba abandonando la sala cuando recordó algo—Sesshomaru-sama, esto no debería decirlo pero Kagome-chan está llorando cuando se fue…

Anker abandono la habitación, Sesshomaru entro al estudio de su habitación y tomo el diario, lo abrió en una de las páginas escritas.

_15 de Mayo del año 19XX_

_Ya es mayo, las flores de cerezo caen copiosamente no quiero ir a clases, mi padre me ha obligado a asistir en una famosa academia en Tokio, al parecer la mayoría se conocen de la secundaria, lo único bueno es que al menos conozco a alguien de mi salón, Kyouta Higurashi quien en tan pocas semanas se ha vuelto endemoniadamente popular. Y ha hecho que muchas chicas me miren con ganes de asesinarme. ¡Estúpido Higurashi! ¡Muérete idiota!_

_Conocí por casualidad a una chica mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca, ella fue buena conmigo mientras las otras son malas, al parecer su padre es alguien importante ya que estudia aquí, me dijo que era de Kioto y que las chicas de aquí eran muy envidiosas y falsas. Naomi Omura, ella es linda aunque no se ha dado cuenta… pienso que esta chica posiblemente se convertirá en mi amiga muy pronto._

Al parecer su madre había tenido un pequeño tropiezo al iniciar el instituto, pero el ya estaba próximo a terminarlo. Su cumpleaños estaba próximo e Izayoi estaba organizando una enorme fiesta en su honor. Detestaba la hipocresía de esas personas, nunca le había gustado esa falsa fiesta de cumpleaños.

La semana de preliminares había terminado y las listas están pegadas fuera del salón, Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Inuyasha tenían la boca en el piso, ellos con costo habían pasado pero lo que los sorprendió fue ver a la chica azabache de primer lugar en las listas de los primeros años.

Kagome veía su nombre en primer lugar, pero se sentía dolida, en parte ese éxito se debía a su senpai, él le había ayudado en la clase que menos entendía, la lista de los primeros años no le preocupaba, pero cuando la lista de los mejores promedios globales apareció, ver su nombre debajo del nombre de su senpai la hizo sentirse orgullosa y contenta.

—Cielos Kagome, eres la chica más lista que conozco—le dijo Miroku.

—Oh, gracias Miroku… —se ruborizo un poco, eso siempre ocurría.

—Kagome, por unos pocos puntos y le quitarías el lugar a Sesshomaru Taisho—Dijo Kouga.

—Eres tan buena como ese demonio—susurro Inuyasha.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, Senpai está arriba por un 2% y su promedio es perfecto, yo no sé si podré llegar al 100%. —"le debo este éxito a él"

—Bueno, al menos pase, mi padre no puede quejarse—afirmo InuYasha—La fiesta de cumpleaños de Sesshomaru será en dos semanas y no quiero ir solo, Miroku estas invitado.

—Puedo llevar a Sango…—dijo inocente e insinuante.

—Claro, ¿Kagome quieres venir?

—Oye bestia no me dejes de lado, estoy aquí—le grito Kouga

—Está bien rabioso, tú también vienes.

—Inuyasha, no creo que invites a quienes tú quieres si es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Taisho-senpai. —afirmó la chica azabache.

—Es mi madre quien la organiza, así que no hay problema, él nunca invita a nadie.

—Es hora de ir a clase de gimnasia, Kagome vamos—dijo sango

—Sí, ya voy—contesto, se sentía triste por su senpai.

—_Hola, residencia Taisho_

—Hola, habla Kagome Higurashi, ¿podría comunicarme con Anker o Huper?

—…

—_Kagome –chan, habla Anker_

—Anker-san, Hola… bueno yo me entere que muy pronto seria el cumpleaños de Taisho senpai y quería saber la fecha exacta.

—_Oh, ya se reconciliaron, buenos es el 10 de junio, habrá una fiesta y Sesshomaru-sama estará_ _complacido de tenerte._

—Sí, Anker-san ¿esto puede quedar en secreto?

—_Por supuesto. Kagome-chan has reír a Sesshomaru-sama._

—Ok, gracias y Adiós—se despidió ella.

—_Cuídate Kagome-chan_

Kagome no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Sesshomaru y aunque lo espero en la biblioteca al día siguiente, él nunca apareció. El mes se estaba acabando y ella quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños.

Fue un jueves en la mañana que lo observo cuando bajo de la estación de buses, iba caminando hacia la academia, pensó en hablarle, pero le faltaba valor para verlo a la cara, agradecerle por la ropa y la hospitalidad. Se sentía tonta.

— ¿Solo me quedaras viendo o me vas a hablar?—no se dio cuenta que el ambarino tenía un buen tiempo observándola y ella estaba perdida en el mundo de Kagome.

— ¡Taisho-senpai! Lo siento—dijo apenada.

—Siempre que te veo te disculpas por algo, pero nunca tiene sentido que lo hagas—le regaño.

—Yo me di cuenta de tu fiesta de cumpleaños… pero si tú no te siente feliz, no tiene sentido hacer una fiesta.

—Planeas organizarme una tú también. —dijo burlonamente.

— ¡Eso es! Te hare un pastel de cumpleaños Taisho senpai, mi madre quiere conocerte, así que puede ser ese día... Bueno antes o después de la fiesta de tu familia.

—No quiero ir a ese fiesta Kagome, Mayo está terminando.

—Tu fiesta es el diez de junio. —dijo la chica alegremente.

—Está bien Kagome, ese mismo día celebrare en tu casa mi cumpleaños, aunque no es un día que me guste celebrar.

— ¿Por qué senpai?

—Mi madre murió ese día al darme a luz. Para mi es una burla que ella organice mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Lo siento senpai.

—Te vuelves a disculpar sin sentido—el ambarino palpo su cabeza cariñosamente—te veré en la biblioteca después de clases, hay algo que deseo mostrarte.

— ¿Senpai?—Kagome vio a Sesshomaru recostado en la mesa y creyó que estaba durmiendo.

—Ya estás aquí, eres puntual—dijo el ambarino —Ten…—le extendió el diario de su madre en la página que había leído ayer—léelo.

Kagome lo leyó rápidamente, dudando un poco al principio.

—Esos nombres… son papá y mamá—dijo ella.

—Lo imagine…—afirmo el ambarino.

Ella rebusco en su mochila y saco un diario muy similar al de Sesshomaru, lo abrió en una página específica y le dio a Sesshomaru a leer.

_15 de mayo 19XX_

_Hace un mes que ingresé a la academia Shikon, he descubierto que todas las chicas son muy hipócritas, todas ellas quieren ser mis amigas solo porque conozco a Touga Taisho, Touga ha dicho que no les haga caso y me aleje de esas falsas tipas, dice que somos ocho secciones de primer años y hay dos secciones que están en un edificio diferente, que tarde o temprano me encontrare con alguna chica que no ande tras de él._

_Hoy en la biblioteca conocí a una chica que no conoce a Touga, hablamos y al hablar con ella descubrí que su personalidad es muy parecida a la de Taisho, aún no se lo he dicho a Touga, la chica es Irasue Shirogami, es muy decidida y directa, perecía que iba asesinarme de una mirada cuando me acerque por casualidad, pero resulto ser muy amable, es una chica Tsundere, pero me agrada y confió en que seremos amigas muy pronto._

—Es una muy extraña coincidencia…—el ambarino analizó las páginas—Esos son mis padres.

—Creo que mi madre puede contarnos un poco mejor, ella tiene muchas fotos guardadas, en el pasado caminaba una cámara consigo, le encantaba tomar fotos todo el tiempo.

—Sera interesante hablar con la señora Higurashi, podrías darme el número de tu casa—el rostro de Kagome cambio cuando vio el nuevo teléfono del Taisho.

—Lo…

—No lo digas—la interrumpió—nada de disculpas sin sentido.

—Pero, fue mi culpa. Lo siento senpai.

—No tenías que hacerlo. —No quería ver sus ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia. Eran fastidiosos.

Kagome anoto el número en un papel y se lo entrego.

—Me voy, ¿quieres que te lleve?—le pregunto a la chica, los ojos de ella se iluminaron—Eso es un sí.

— ¿Huper-san vendrá a traerte senpai?—El asintió. Cuando iban caminando a la salida vieron un lujoso auto negro esperando y a Huper viendo pasar a las chicas.

—Además de idiota es un pervertido lolicon—suspiro el ambarino—No te acerques mucho a el Kagome.

—ok

—Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-chan—saludo el pelinegro— ¿Kagome-chan conoces a muchas chicas?

—Solo unas pocas, pero ya tienen novio…—"y no soy muy popular que digamos".

—Es una pena… ¡Qué bueno que se reconciliaron!—El momento incomodo volvió a suceder.

—Huper, Cállate y conduce —le espeto el ambarino.

—Matan mi buen humor con sus palabras…—lloriqueo el pelinegro.

— ¿Senpai? ¿Podemos pasar por un helado?—dijo la pelinegra sin verlo a los ojos.

—Huper, ¿Alguna heladería cerca?

—Hay una exclusiva heladería en Chuo Dori, cerca de una tienda de discos.

— ¡Oh! Yo la conozco—exclamo la azabache.

— ¿la conoces?

—Trabajo ahí después de clases, pero hoy es mi día libre—contesto ella.

—Kagome, Ginza es peligroso de noche.

—No te preocupes senpai, cuando salgo tarde tomo el autobús que pasa a dos calles o cuando salgo temprano tomo el Shinkansen Shinbashi a cuatro calles.

—Eres una chica Kagome-chan y una muy bonita… y con un atractivo físico de muerte y…—sintió que su nuca quemaba y sabía porque—... y no hagas eso…

—Huper…—sintió que la voz del demonio le hablaba para llevárselo al infierno, Kagome estaba muy sonrojada— ¿ya llegamos?

—Y-ya c-ca-casi…

—Que bien…—alivio la tensión la pelinegra.

"Hasta ahora las cosas con Taisho senpai han ido bien, aunque me alegra haberme hecho cercana siento que el en realidad no me conoce, ni yo a él, todo lo que se de él es mentira, todo lo que me han dicho también, he decidido no creer ninguna palabra de nadie, Taisho-senpai es solo un chico normal que disfruta mucho su soledad y aprecia realmente a los que le tiene en estima"

"No he vuelto a hablar con Sango de él, sigo sin entender porque razón ella está junto a Miroku si se supone que ella es un juego, Taisho-senpai me dijo que Miroku la engañaba y que ella quería vivir engañada, él es muy escéptico en todo sentido, no cree que sea mi deber decirle a sango sobre Miroku si ella ya lo sabe, pero yo siento que debo decirle, tuvimos una pelea por eso:

—Ella es quien se niega a creer, Miroku e InuYasha siempre han sido así—su semblante lucia tenso.

—Pero yo soy su amiga y debo decirle, advertirle.

— ¿Cuándo pregunte quien te dijo que harás?—me vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Le diré que fuiste tú.

—Nunca te ha visto platicar conmigo.

—Te hablare en el almuerzo.

—Te ignorare, no es bueno que te vean conmigo—se puso realmente serio.

— ¿Por qué senpai?

—Solo has caso, no te conviene estar cerca de mí—luego de eso tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Siempre termino en una pelea con él por alguna tonta razón, y esa es que mientras más intento cavar en el alma de Taisho-senpai, más me hundo ella y siento que estoy cavando mi propia tumba"

"Mañana es su fiesta de cumpleaños y desde entonces hablamos y a veces no, a mi parecer él a veces se preocupa por mí, otras parece que el importo un bledo, como cuando me ignora en el almuerzo o cuando pasa a mi lado y solo nuestro ojos se saludan, ¿Qué acaso no soy su amiga? ¿Porque hay tanta distancia y a veces no? Le he comprado un libro, espero que le guste, cuando lo leí lo primero que pensé fue, Taisho senpai es igual a este tipo… y fue así como se lo compre y le hice una linda dedicatoria, él vendrá mañana luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños a casa, me pone nerviosa porque nunca he llevado un amigo a casa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola mundo, tiempo sin vernos… pero ni tantito ¡bah! He tardado peores, vi que tenemos nuevos lectores y eso me hace sentir Happy . Gracias por el apoyo, yo de verdad los aprecio y es por sus alentadores reviews que escribo estos fics. Y pensar que este apenas comienza… Bueno basta de aburridas palabrerías… me voy con mucha hambre a buscar que comer… por eso quedo corto el cap.… ¡no culpen a mi estómago, su escritora no puede vivir solo de palabras!

_**Se despide. **_

_**Selene T. H. **_


End file.
